Z Fantasy Lover
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: Like every young woman, Bella had dreams. But she'd never expected that on the first day of school in a new town, she'd come face to face with the man who filled them.
1. Prologue

_Bella's head fell backwards of its own will, her chin thrusting up to expose her throat. She couldn't decide what to do with her hands; her palms were caressing the mattress on either side of her._

_He—whoever he was— was moving in and out of her with such precision that she couldn't concentrate on anything else. Her breath caught in her throat as she moaned, and she gripped the crisp white sheets in ecstasy. When her body began to stiffen, she cried out, but it was stifled by his lips coming down onto hers. She lifted her hand to his head, gripping his spiked copper colored hair and pulling his mouth away from hers, guiding his lips to her throat. When he licked at the flesh on her neck, she groaned again. And when she felt his teeth graze her skin, she nearly came unglued._

_She pulled her legs up, her knees tightening on his hips as he continued his thrusting. "Oh…" she moaned in longing. She didn't know how to describe it—except to say that her body was craving his. She moved her hands to his back, stroking his taut muscles. His arms were braced on either side of her, and he lifted one so his hand came to rest on her breast. He moved his palm in circles over her nipple and while the fingers on one hand dug into the skin on his back, she moved the other on top of his, linking her fingers with his. She used it to guide him, putting more pressure on the breast he was stroking._

_He lifted their joined hands so he could place a soft kiss on her knuckles, and then moved his hand between her legs, exploring her core while his length filled her over and over again. When he began to move his thumb back and forth, her body stiffened once again._

And Bella awoke with a start just before she cried out again.

Her breathing was ragged, and she looked around to make sure she was alone. She didn't see anything in the shadows, but her night dress was pulled up to her thighs. She quickly pulled it down and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

Bella wasn't exactly innocent, but she'd never gone _that_ far before. But she had to admit…as far as erotic dreams went, it had been pretty damn good. And the fact that it was her first…well, hopefully they'd only get better from here.

And the copper haired lover in her dreams? Bella couldn't help but think it was a shame that he didn't really exist.

XXXXX

Bella rolled over and looked at the clock…and flew up out of bed. It was her first day at a new school, and she was going to be late! Bella was _never_ late. What in the hell had happened? She groaned as she realized _exactly_ what had happened. Sleep had alluded after she'd awoken last night and she hadn't found it again until she'd seen the sun rising outside of her windows.

After a quick shower, she pulled on her favorite outfit—fitted blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and her broken in navy blue hoodie—and raced down the stairs, grabbing an apple and her backpack on her way out of the front door.

XXXXX

Bella looked at her schedule one last time and headed down the empty hallway back to the lobby. She found the map on the bulletin board and memorized the route she'd need to go, then took off for her last class of the day. She still hadn't found her locker yet and her arms were full with the books she'd acquired from her classes throughout the day. She heard the warning bell one last time, and quickened her pace. She was looking behind her at the bunch of lockers—was _that_ where hers was?—and when she rounded the corner, came crashing into what felt like a brick wall. She squealed as her books flew in half a dozen different directions, then gasped when she saw what—or rather _who_—she'd collided with.

It was her copper haired lover from her dreams.


	2. Chapter 1

Of-course he'd orchestrated running into her. Nothing happened to Edward Cullen by chance. Things happened to him because he _made_ them happen.

He'd spied her yesterday, walking on the bike path through the middle of town. But she hadn't seen him. Edward wasn't seen unless he wanted to be. He'd mastered the art of blending in to his surroundings years ago.

His only thought had been that he needed to meet her—to be near her. Her long, brown hair had been blowing behind her in the wind, revealing her face. He'd noticed its sadness immediately. And his first thought had been how he'd wished he could take all that sadness away for her. He wanted to see her smile, her eyes shining and crinkled at the corners.

Yesterday, she'd looked somewhat unkempt and natural. Today, when they'd collided, she'd been wearing make-up—not too much, just enough to cover her skin, really, and a little bit of mascara. But he preferred her face bare. And she'd been wearing scented lotion—ruining the sweet smell that ran through her veins. That was the problem with women—they were always trying to sexy themselves up with lotions and make-up. They had no idea the natural appeal they carried.

He was in his favorite spot—out back on his family's estate—sitting in the lone tree in his favorite meadow. He supposed he liked the tree because it reminded him of himself. It was surrounded by yellow budding flowers, not quite fitting in with its surroundings. Edward considered himself a loner, not quite belonging no matter he went.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the flowers. Today he'd bumped into her. He needed a plan for tomorrow.

XXXXX

"What do you think it means?" Bella asked her best friend, Sara later that night over the phone.

Sara laughed. "I think it means you ran into him at some point over the weekend, filed him away in your 'hottie folder' and proceeded to do in your dreams what you'd like to have done in the flesh."

Bella shook her head. "Trust me, Sara. If I'd seen him, I'd remember him."

"That hot, huh?"

Bella took a deep breath, her body shuddering at just the thought of him. "_That_ hot," she confirmed.

"Well, did it hurt?" Sara asked.

"Did _what_ hurt?" Bella returned confused.

"Hello! Sex! Penetration? Getting it on! Did it hurt?"

"He was…already…inside of me when the dream started," she confided. She was embarrassed to even say it out loud, but if she couldn't talk about it to _Sara_, her best friend, who could she talk about it with?

"Well, that sucks," Sara said with a sigh. "I hate being a virgin. And…I hate _you_ being one, too! I think you should hurry up and have sex so you can tell me all about it," she teased.

"Oh, I think after last night I could tell you all about it," Bella said dryly.

Sara giggled. "Yeah, well, things seem to be way better in our dreams, so cut the pleasure in half and expect _that_ when you actually do it. What does he look like?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He has…spiky hair. It's a…copper color with some blonde highlights. They don't look…natural, but he doesn't look like someone who gets his hair done. And he's pale."

"Most redheads are," Sara said.

Bella could picture her red-headed friend frowning at her reflection in the mirror. "And his eyes…I couldn't tell you what color they are. But they were…intense," she said reflectively.

"Oooh, intense eyes," Sara said. "You know what that means?"

"No," Bella said. "What does it mean?"

"Chip. On his shoulder," Sara told her friend. "Probably the size of a brick."

Bella laughed at her friends' assessment. "Well isn't your glass half full today," she said in a teasing tone.

"I'm sorry," Sara said. "I just want to prepare you for what this guy is probably like."

"Well, thanks for the lesson," Bella said, rolling over onto her belly and looking at the clock. She sighed. "I suppose I need to crack open my statistics book and get some homework done."

Sara laughed. "Yeah, whatever. You just want to get to sleep to see if you can dream about _him_ again."

Bella grinned. Her best friend knew her so well. "Night, Sara."

XXXXX

_Bella threw her leg over his hips and put her hands on his stomach, slowly lowering herself down onto him. She could feel her body stretching to take him, and a soft moaned escaped from her parted lips. _

_He reached for her nightgown and pushed it up so that it was resting on her upper thighs, resting his hands just underneath it. His touch was cool on her hot skin, his hands kneading her soft flesh._

_She was moving her hips in circles until he lifted her hands to her waist and stilled her. "Enough," he growled, using his hands to lift her body up and then pull her back down onto him again and again. She picked up on his rhythm quickly and he let go of her waist, moving one of his arms above his head, the other reaching for her core as a sexy grin spread across his face._

"_Oh," she groaned. She could feel her pulse speeding up, and her breaths quickened in anticipation of what was to come—__**her.**__ She felt her body clench around his and as he lifted his hips to drive himself into her one last time, she collapsed down onto his chest, her breaths coming in quick gasps. She was so sated, she could barely move; but he lifted a hand and pushed her hair back over her shoulder. His tongue lapped at her neck—as if cleansing it. Even in her dreams, Bella knew she shouldn't like it, but it made her shiver in anticipation. _

_"Bella…" he said longingly as his teeth grazed her neck._

_Tears sprang to her eyes and she winced. "It's gonna hurt," she said._

"_I'd never hurt you…" he promised, his teeth sinking into her neck._

Bella awoke with a start, her breaths coming in quick gasps just as they had in her dream. Her hand flew to her neck and rubbed where she'd been bitten while she'd slept, but there was nothing there. She sat up and reached for the lamp on her nightstand.

Getting up out of bed, she walked to the bathroom attached to her bedroom and pulled her hair back, looking at her neck. Nothing. She shook her head in disbelief. Cleary she'd seen one too many episodes of Vampire Diaries. She sighed as she walked back to her nightstand and turned the lamp off, and then, for some inexplicable reason, Bella walked over to the window that overlooked the front lawn and pulled the curtains back.

And that was when she saw him. Standing beneath the street light on the other side of the road looking up at her window. With a gasp, Bella let the curtains fall again and rushed to her bed, jumping in and settling underneath the comfort of her blankets.


	3. Chapter 2

By the time Bella got to school the next day, she was convinced seeing him standing on the street outside of her window the night before had been part of her dream. And she _had _to call him _him_ because she still didn't know what his name was.

But it had to be fate or…some higher power, right? Because how in the _hell_ could the man who she'd _been_ with who had…done those things to her in her dreams…how could he be real? Hadn't she conjured him in her mind? People didn't actually _walk_ out of dreams and into the world…did they?

Bella shook her head as if to clear it, and when she lifted it again her eyes flew straight to him like her mind already knew he was there. When she caught his gaze, she looked away quickly as heat rose to her cheeks.

"Edward Cullen."

Bella jumped as she spun around. "Excuse me?" she asked in surprise.

"Edward Cullen," Jessica repeated. She grinned as she came to stand beside Bella. "Trust me—you're one of many. There are a lot of girls out there just vying for his attention."

"I'm not…_vying_ for his attention," Bella argued. She'd met Jessica yesterday in gym class. Where Bella's own un-coordination had reared its ugly head. She had to force herself not to groan at the thought.

"Not yet," Jessica said, her eyes locking on him. "But trust me, it'll come. He has this…quality about him." She wrinkled her nose knowingly. "It'll make you want him. The rest of us do."

Bella lifted her chin defiantly. "Maybe I'm not like the rest of you." _Fat chance._

Jessica just laughed as her eyes moved to her new friend. "Bella—we're _all_ alike. We're all teenagers, trying to carve our place in this world by being different. That alone makes us all the same."

"OK, so…maybe you have a point," Bella agreed. "But I'm not…attracted to Edward Cullen." _Edward? _ Wasn't that an old man's name. Bella swallowed past the sudden lump of desire in her throat. OK, so maybe he was trying to bring sexy back to the name. If he was, he was doing a _fantastic_ job so far! The bell rang and Bella tightened her grip on her backpack.

"See you at lunch," Jessica said, heading for the entrance to the school.

Bella stood there and watched as Edward walked past, then made her way into the school to find her own first period class.

XXXXX

_Last class of the day,_ Bella thought with a sigh as she rounded the corner to her biology classroom. Luckily, she didn't bump into Edward Cullen this time. But when she entered her classroom, he was the first thing she noticed. As everyone scurried to their seats, Bella just stood there, a terrible sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach.

"Isabella Swan?" the teacher asked.

"Bella," she automatically corrected him.

"I'm Mr. Pederson. You can have a seat right over there," he said, pointing to the empty stool next to Edward Cullen.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "OK, then."

Bella hugged her books tighter against her chest and walked over to sit down next to Edward Cullen. OK, seriously…she needed to stop thinking of him as Edward Cullen. He was simply…Edward. She put her books down on the lab table in front of her and tried to look ahead, but it felt as if his gaze was piercing through her skin.

She turned to look at him, and the intensity in his eyes seemed to grow as his eyes locked on hers. He was holding a pencil in his hand, and Bella jumped when it snapped in two. Edward's eyes flew to the instrument in his hand as if in shock, and then he practically threw the pieces on the table, turning to face the front of the classroom. He didn't look at her again for the rest of the class.

XXXXX

Edward practically jumped from his stool when the bell rang and Bella flew after him, having all she could do to catch up to him in the hallway. "Hey!" she yelled.

But he kept walking away from her. She broke into a jog, grabbing his arm when she finally caught up to him. But as soon as she touched it, she let go. His skin was like ice. Her eyes flew to his arm in confusion and then back to his face. "Were you outside of my window last night?" she blurted out.

Edward studied her face as in bewilderment. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me," she said, gathering every ounce of her courage. She knew how insane she sounded. "Were you outside of my window last night?"

"Are you _crazy_?" he asked.

"Why are you…in my head?" she asked.

Edward laughed bitterly. "Trust me, Bella. I am _not_ in your head," he said fervently.

"But…the way you look at me," she said weakly. "You…know things. I know you know things!"

They were standing in the middle of the hallway, and people had to walk around them to make it to their lockers and out of the building.

"I don't know anything," he told her.

"You do," she disputed.

He shrugged. "What I _know_, and what I _don't_ know are of no consequence."

Bella shook her head. "I don't think that's true," she whispered.

Edward studied her face for a minute before replying. "I'm not interested in what you think," he informed her.

She nodded after a minute. "Why would you be?" she asked, turning to walk away.

XXXXX

Edward saw the sadness he'd seen that day when she was walking on the bike path, and the fact that he'd put that look there nearly tore him in two. But it was the only way. He _knew _it was the only way. But knowing that didn't make it any easier to push her away.

XXXXX

Bella made it to her locker as fast as she could, trading the books she wouldn't need for the ones she would, then practically ran from the building.

He must think she was a freak. She'd practically accused him of _stalking_ her! For crying out loud, _she _thought she was a freak.

Bella sighed as she finally slowed her pace, going over their conversation once again in her mind. But the thing that stood out to her the most wasn't anything he'd said. It was how he _felt._ When she'd touched him, his skin had been like _ice._ She didn't think it was possible for anyone to be that cold and still alive. It was a puzzling thought, but then again…Edward Cullen was a complete enigma…


	4. Chapter 3

It had been nearly a month since she'd arrived in Forks, and Edward hadn't so much as looked at her since she'd accused him of stalking her. There were times when she thought she felt him staring at her, but when she'd look over, he was always focused on something else.

Bella put her truck in park and stepped out, heading for her first class. She'd almost reached the door when someone ran up to her side and linked arms with her. "Girls night," Jessica said in a sing-song voice.

"Girls _what_?" Bella asked.

Jessica giggled. "Girls night. You…me…Angela. Mani-pedis, hot vampire movies…it'll be fun."

Bella laughed nervously. "I don't do the whole girly thing," she said.

"You do tomorrow night," Jessica announced. "You can arrive anytime after two."

"What's after two?" Bella asked curiously.

"My parents are going on some retreat for my dad's work and they have to be at his office by two so they can all leave together."

Bella nodded. "OK," she said hesitantly. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. And she did enjoy Jessica and Angela's company; she just wasn't quite as girly as Jessica and wondered if they had enough in common to sustain a friendship.

"Great. So I'll see you then?" Jessica confirmed.

Bella nodded. "And at lunch today," she reminded her friend.

xxxxx

Bella walked into her first period math class and sat down next to Matt Lawler. He was captain of the men's basketball team and they'd spoken on several occasions, even forming a casual friendship of sorts. They'd never hung out outside of school, or even outside of this classroom, really, so Bella was surprised when he caught up to her after class and asked her what she was doing that night.

"Nothing," she said before she could think twice.

He grinned at her. "How about a movie?"

"With you?" she asked in surprise.

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, with _me_," he told her.

"Yeah, I guess that would be OK," she said.

Bella gave Matt her address and phone number, and he told her to expect him to pick her up around six-thirty.

xxxxx

"I still don't like the idea of you going out on a date," her father said as Bella came down the stairs.

She laughed carelessly. "Dad, it's not a date," she insisted.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I'm going to a movie with a friend," she answered.

Her father scoffed. "A _boy_friend," he said.

Bella laughed again. "A friend who happens to be a boy," she corrected him.

"What's the difference?"

Bella lifted an eyebrow at her father. "A good-night kiss," she joked.

Her father's hand flew to his chest. "I think I'm having a heart attack," he said exaggeratedly as a horn started honking in the driveway.

Bella grabbed the cordless off the table and handed it to her father. "In case you need to call 911," she told him. "I won't be late," she promised on her way out the door.

"You _better_ not be," he muttered to her retreating form.

xxxxx

"Beer?" Matt asked later that night. The movie had ended a little while ago and he'd taken Bella to a deserted parking lot so they could chat and get to know each other.

She smiled weakly at him. "I don't drink," she said.

He grinned at her. "You don't know what you're missing," he said, taking a large sip off the bottle in his hand.

Bella shook her head. "Could you…take me home now?" she asked. She really didn't want to ride home with someone who was drinking, so the sooner they left, the better. And she was feeling uneasy about the entire situation.

"We haven't had a chance to talk yet," he reminded her.

"OK, well…it would make me a lot more comfortable if you ditched the beer," she said.

He rolled his window down and threw it out the window, and Bella heard the glass shatter a few yards away.

"Better?" he asked with a lazy grin.

Bella played with the sleeve on her hoodie. "Yeah," she said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

He looked over at her with a smirk and she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. When she heard his seatbelt unbuckle, her body went on alert.

"I'm ready to go home," she said nervously.

"But we just got here," he insisted, leaning closer to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, panicked.

"Just relax," he told her with a chuckle.

He leaned forward to kiss her, and when Bella moved away, he lifted a hand to the back of her head to hold her in place. His tongue thrust forth, but Bella clamped her lips closed and pushed at his chest with a whimper.

"Dammitt, Bella," he said angrily, reaching for her upper arms.

Luckily, Bella had undone her seatbelt when he'd parked the car, and she reached behind her for the door handle. When she opened it, she pushed herself back against the door and went sprawling backwards onto the concrete with a grunt. But she wasn't quick enough, and his body came crashing down onto hers. He tried to kiss her again, but Bella moved her head to the side. "Get off me!" she cried. But he wouldn't budge.

He reached for the button on her jeans and Bella whimpered when he was able to get it undone. "No," she said brokenly.

"Stay still," he spat angrily.

"No!" she said, louder this time as he grabbed the slider on her zipper. She pushed at him with all of her might, but he didn't move, so she started moving back and forth beneath him, trying to hinder him.

In the next instant, Bella heard what could only be described as a growl before Matt's body was jerked away from hers and tossed a few yards away like garbage.

Cold hands wrapped around her upper arms and hauled her to her feet, bringing her face to face with Edward Cullen. "What…" she said, unable to find the words.

"Are you OK?" he asked, moving his hands over her body as if to inspect it for injury.

She nodded breathlessly. "What are you—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Edward was standing over Matt's body, his fist coming down on the other young mans face. By the time Bella reached him, he'd already gotten in three good punches.

"Are you trying to _kill_ him!" she screeched as she ran toward them.

Edward looked up at her and she froze in fear. His eyes were blazing with anger…and they weren't any color she'd ever seen on anyone before. They were _red_.

Bella's breaths started coming in gasps as she turned to flee.

"You're looking to die." She heard Edwards menacing tone behind her. "And if you ever touch her again, I'll accommodate you."

She was sprinting, but it was easy for him to catch up to her and grab her arm. "Bella," he said.

She stopped and turned to face him. Gone were the red eyes, replaced with the dark ones she'd seen the first day she'd met him. "What _are_ you?" she asked in what should have been an inaudible whisper.

He chuckled. "What do you mean 'what am I?' I'm the same as you," he told her.

"But I—" The enormity of the situation hit Bella and she began to sob.

"Hey," Edward said softly, reaching slowly for her and pulling her against his chest. "Ssh," he said stroking her hair. "It's gonna be OK."

Somewhere in the distance, Bella heard Matt's car peal out of the parking lot. "He's in my first period math class," she said miserably.

"I'll transfer in," Edward said without delay. "He won't bother you again."

And Bella didn't know why, because after what she'd just been through she had every reason to be wary, but in that moment, she believed him.


	5. Chapter 4

_She'll be fine,_ Edward told himself as he watched Bella whimper in her sleep. She didn't know he was there, and the fact was, he _shouldn't_ be; but for reasons inexplicable even to him, he couldn't stay away from her. And he'd tried.

When she started thrashing, he stepped forwards and reached toward her until his hand was cupping her cheek. Her body stilled immediately, and she tilted her head so her chin was resting against his palm.

She sighed in her sleep and Edward studied her face, so beautiful and peaceful. She had alabaster skin…not unlike his own, he thought. In fact, aside from his adopted family, he'd never seen anyone so pale. Her dark lashes were a contrast against her skin; her eyebrows drawn together in seriousness even in slumber. Edward frowned at the sight, reminding him once again that he knew nothing of her past…or her present, really. He took a deep breath and resisted the urge to run his hands down one of the dark tresses of her hair, pulling his hand away from her face.

She immediately began to sob, her eyes opening as she flew up in bed. She gasped at the sight of Edward before her.

It was then that he disappeared.

xxxxx

Even Bella had to admit that tonight was a good idea. She really needed to get out, to get away from Charlie and out of her bedroom. She'd barely slept a wink last night, tossing and turning even in her sleep. She supposed it was the aftermath of what had happened with Matt. _And_ with Edward.

Who _had_ red eyes? She'd heard the phrase 'blazing with anger,' but really, this took it to a whole new extreme. And that noise he'd made? It had to have been a growl. That was the only word she could use to describe it.

"Bella," Jessica said in a teasing tone.

Bella shook herself from her reverie. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I think that Matt Lawler is pretty damn hot," Angela said.

Bella's head snapped up. "He's…not," she argued weakly.

Angela grinned. "Have you seen him lately?" she said. "Yummy! He's really filled out…all nice and ripped!"

"I hate to break it to you, Angela, but I don't think you're his type," Bella insisted.

"That's not very nice," Jessica said as she walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch between her two friends.

"I mean…I think he's…gay," Bella lied. "I don't think you're his type because I think he likes men."

"Awww…" Angela said with a whine. "Why me?"

Jessica laughed. "There are plenty of boys in Forks."

Angela pouted. "But none with those gorgeous eyes and that killer smile."

Bella didn't say anything, just looked out the window as the rain began pouring down. _Not again,_ she thought.

Jessica grinned. "You know what one of my favorite things to do is?" she asked.

Angela laughed. "Dance in the rain."

"Oh, no," Bella murmured as both girls jumped up.

"Come on, Bella," Jessica said.

But Bella shook her head furiously.

"But you haven't experienced Forks until you've danced in the rain," Angela informed her.

Bella wrinkled her nose. "I don't need the full experience," she insisted.

But Jessica had other ideas. "Yes, you do," she announced, grabbing her friend by the hand and dragging her along behind her. "Maybe _then _you'll stop brooding."

Bella closed her eyes as her friends dragged her out the front door, preparing for the onslaught of rain. But miraculously, it had let up some in the few seconds it had taken them to get outside, and though the air was cold, the rain was warm.

Bella stepped off the covered porch and onto the front lawn, the wet grass tickling her bare feet. She could feel the bottom of her lounge pants getting wet, but it didn't matter. She looked at her friends dancing, and couldn't help but smile at their obvious enjoyment. She pulled her eyes away, lifting her face to the rain and stretching her arms out to her sides. She inhaled deeply as the drops hit her skin and then ran down her cheeks and neck. She shivered and crossed her arms over her chest, the drizzle soaking her thin spaghetti strap tank top. She lowered her chin and even through the rain, the sleek silver car across the street was glinting. She watched as the tinted window lowered and Edwards face was revealed. She could see the desire in his eyes even from where she was standing.

xxxxx

She hadn't seen him drive up, and he was thankful for that. She'd been smiling. He hadn't seen Bella smile before, and while it hadn't quite reached her sad eyes, it had softened the planes of her face, enhancing her youth and her…exquisiteness.

And Bella standing in the rain… In his whole life, Edward had never found the rain especially erotic. But when Bella had been standing there with her arms outstretched, the wet fabric of her top had practically molded to her form and Edward couldn't have torn his eyes away if he'd wanted to. The cold had caused her body to react…. There were goose bumps on her flesh and he'd noticed the hardened peaks of her breasts. He inhaled sharply in disappointment as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked around before her eyes found his vehicle, and he hit the button that would roll his window down. He could see the look in her eyes…fear mixed with an incredible longing. Edward had all he could do not to throw the door open and run to her. Instead, he controlled himself, opening the door leisurely before stepping out of the shelter of his car and into the rain. Bella looked at her friends, before heading towards Edward.

He crossed the street and met her on the edge of the lawn. "What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging herself tightly. He expected it was more to shield herself from _him_ than the cold, but he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders anyway.

"I came to make sure you're OK," he said gently.

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his and holding his gaze. "I'm OK," she said, the intensity of his stare making her quake. She was glad it was raining; it gave her something to blame the trembling on.

He lifted a hand to her cheek and she turned into his touch before gasping and pulling away. She was assaulted with the memory of a similar situation, but quickly realized it must have been a dream, because in the memory, she'd been sleeping.

"Go put some clothes on, Bella," he commanded. "Let's go for a ride."

"No," Bella said defiantly.

"I won't hurt you," he promised.

"I know you won't," she said softly.

"You have questions." He studied her face for a moment and he knew her curiosity was overwhelming her. "I'm the only ones with the answers," he told her.

"I can't—"

"Edward Cullen," Jessica said knowingly as she and Angela made their way over.

Edward tore his gaze away from Bella, nodding at each of her friends. "I was just asking Bella if she'd take a ride with me, but she said she thinks it would be rude to desert her friends," he said.

Jessica turned to her friend with a grin. "I think going for a ride with Edward Cullen is a _fantastic_ idea," she said exaggeratedly. "In fact, I insist upon it."

"Jessica," Bella said fiercely.

"It's OK, Bella," Jessica said. "I think we can manage without you for…" She turned to Edward. "How long will you be whisking our friend away for?"

"An hour or two," he answered.

Jessica nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds good," she said.

Bella took a deep breath. "I'll go change," she said softly.

Edward lifted one corner of his lips in a triumphant smirk.


	6. Chapter 5

"Are you warm enough?" Edward asked. It was the first time either one of them spoke since they'd gotten in the car.

"I don't like being manhandled," she said instead of answering his question.

He turned to her, a confused look in his eyes. "I didn't touch you."

"You didn't have to."

Edward chuckled. "You weren't dancing."

"Excuse me?" Apparently they were _both_ good at changing the subject.

"In the rain. Like the other two," he explained.

"Jessica and Angela?" Bella asked.

Edward shrugged. "Sure," he said as if he'd never given them a second thought. "You weren't dancing," he said again.

Bella laughed humorlessly. "I don't dance. I fall instead," she admitted.

Edward nodded in response, and neither continued the conversation. They rode another few minutes in silence before Bella couldn't stand it anymore. "You said you had things to tell me."

"I said you probably had questions," he reminded her. "I can't answer them if you don't ask."

"Games? Really?" He'd rescued her from being attacked, for crying out loud. She thought they were past that.

"I'm not playing games," he told her.

"Oh, is this just your personality?" she asked sharply.

He looked over and grinned at her; apparently he liked snappy. "Yes." There was a short pause. "See? I just answered two questions in a row. I'm on a roll."

Bella didn't say anything, just looked out her window at the trees. They were flying by amazingly fast.

"Do you dream about me?" Edward asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Her head whipped around. "Why would you ask me that?"

He grinned at her. "I'll answer yours if you'll answer mine," he teased.

She studied his face for a minute. "Yes, I dream about you," she admitted, though she wasn't sure why. "Now mine?"

"You don't seem surprised by me," he observed.

Bella scoffed. "Trust me. I'm…surprised all right." Her quiet tone disappeared, and her eyes were blazing with fire. "You…the door on Matt's car was hyper-extended! It was shoved against the front tire! That's not even possible unless you have superhuman strength!"

Edward didn't say anything, just concentrated on his driving.

"Do you _have_ superhuman strength?" she asked.

"Adrenaline rush," he answered automatically.

"That sounds rehearsed," she informed him. "How did you know where I was last night?" she asked.

He didn't answer, so she continued.

"How come your hands are so cold?" she pressed.

He still didn't answer, studying her face instead. "You're very perceptive," he told her as if the idea surprised him.

She sighed. "Edward, you…"

He waited as long as he could. "I _what_?" he asked more harshly than he'd intended.

She laughed harshly. "You're hard to read." Bella shook her head. "I don't _feel _perceptive when I'm around you, I feel like…you know something I don't." Edward didn't say anything, so she changed the subject. "Are you…really going to transfer into my math class?" she asked quietly.

"I told you I would," he said.

"And you won't hurt Matt?"

"I won't _kill_ him," Edward corrected.

Bella nodded wordlessly, knowing it was the best she was going to get from him.

"He attacked, you, Bella," he said tersely. "The police chief's daughter! Do you know how ballsy that is?"

Bella almost laughed out loud at the sound of Edward using the word 'ballsy.' It just didn't seem to fit him somehow. Looking around, she realized she didn't recognize any of her surroundings. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Edward shot back.

"To a place where you answer questions," she muttered.

Edward's lips twitched. "That far away, huh?" he joked.

Bella sighed. "Really, if you're not going to tell me anything anyway, this is a wasted trip."

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"How did you know where I was last night?" she asked again.

"I…didn't know where you were last night," Edward lied. "I was driving by and—"

Bella turned in her seat to look at him, the expression on her face angry. "You were driving by a deserted parking lot on a dead end street?" she asked doubtfully.

"I was lost," he said smoothly. "My headlights caught the reflection off Matt's car, and I thought I saw a struggle."

Bella nodded. While the explanation was certainly plausible, something in his tone told her he wasn't telling the truth. She suddenly realized that while he'd rescued her from one attacker last night, she didn't know him, and he could be another one still. "Can you take me back to Jessica's?" she asked anxiously.

"Do I scare you?" he asked as if the thought devastated him.

"No," she told him. "I just…don't really know you and…it's probably not a good idea to be alone with you when I don't even know where we are. I mean, if I had to…" she swallowed nervously. "Get away from you, I wouldn't even know in which direction to run!"

He laughed. "You couldn't outrun me," he informed her.

"OK, all the more reason for me not to be with you right now," she said.

He spun the car around in the middle of the road and her eyes widened in surprise. "Is that even legal?" she asked.

He turned to her with a grin. "Probably not."

XXXXX

They rode in silence back to Jessica's, and Bella couldn't help but think _how_ uncomfortable the silence was. It was awkward, much like their conversation had been. They'd done a lot of subject skipping, and it hadn't escaped Bella's attention that Edward hadn't really answered any of her questions.

"I guess I'll…see you Monday," Bella said awkwardly when they finally reached her friends' house.

"We should do this again," Edward said dryly.

Bella laughed harshly, a disbelieving look on her face. "No. We shouldn't."

"Why not?" he asked. It sounded as though he was genuinely confused.

"I appreciate you being there to save me from Matt," she said. "But…we don't seem to have anything in common, and...as far as I can tell, you don't even like me very much."

He studied her face for a minute. "Then you can't tell that far," he said, his voice suddenly lowering. His eyes fell to her lips.

Bella threw the door open and jumped out of the car and into the pouring rain. "Thanks again," she said quickly as she slammed the door and ran for Jessica's front porch. She turned around when she was under the shelter of the covered structure, and Edward's gaze was still on her. He didn't drive away until she'd made it safely into the house.


	7. Chapter 6

She hadn't seen him yet today. He hadn't been in the cafeteria during lunch, and she hadn't passed him in the halls. Bella sighed as she rummaged through her locker for the book she'd need for next class. It wasn't there, and it wasn't in her bag. She didn't remember, bringing it home last night, but that didn't mean anything. Bella was the first to admit that there were times when she was absent minded. She slammed her locker shut, threw her bag over her shoulder and headed for her truck. If it wasn't there, it was in her bedroom, and she wasn't going home to get it. She'd just have to go without her copy of Julius Caesar for English class today.

She hoped Edward wasn't sick. _She'd _been standing in the rain, for crying out loud, and she felt fine. Well, OK, that was a lie. She didn't feel fine—she felt like she'd been extremely rude to him. When he'd suggested they should do this again, she could have let him down a little easier. Bella grimaced at the memory. If a man had said that to a woman, the woman would have been devastated! And rightfully so. She hadn't meant to say it, but the way that he'd been looking at her lips—as if he were _studying_ them—had knocked her off balance. All she knew was if she hadn't gotten out of his car that very second, there had been a very good chance that she would have thrown herself against his chest, wrapped herself around him, and put him in a lip lock that _no_ key could have gotten him out of!

She quickened her pace—she'd be late for class if she didn't hurry—and was so intent on not tripping that she didn't see him until she'd almost reached her truck. "Oh," she said in shock. She hoped her eyes didn't look like they were going to pop out of her head.

"You OK?" he asked, moving to steady her when she lost her balance.

"I'm fine," she managed to croak, her eyes falling to the flowers in his hand. Now that his arm had fallen to his side, she could see his attire in full. He was wearing a pair of light gray dress pants, a white button up dress shirt with long sleeves, and a copper colored tie that was the exact shade of his hair.

But Edward looked the way he always did—startling. It had been a month, but even still, sometimes when she saw him across the lunch room, or sitting next to her in class she was struck by his magnificence. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the way he looked.

Not that it mattered. Another few months, and the entire graduating class of Forks High School (what there was of it) would disperse and go their separate ways—most of them to places where the sun would shine 365 days a year. A few more months, and she'd probably never see Edward again.

She shook herself from her thoughts and lifted her eyes to his…but all she saw was her reflection in the dark lenses. The sunglasses he was sporting only added to his allure, and Bella felt like she _really _needed to escape that allure. Before she could think twice, she reached up and snatched them off his face and then nearly groaned. She'd forgotten how mesmerizing his eyes were. Seriously, there was no way Edward Cullen had been born. He _had_ to have been sculpted. That was the only thing that made sense.

She suddenly realized his eyes were shining with laughter and thrust the sunglasses back at him. "Sorry," she muttered as she pushed them against his cold palm. She couldn't help but think it was a little pathetic that it was only a day and a half later and he was already trying to get her to go out with him again. But she had to admit, at the same time, it was adorable. And if she thought he was adorable for doing this, did that make _her_ pathetic, too?

He grinned back at her. "It's OK," he said. "You out of control is…fun," he informed her.

"I wasn't out of control! I was…curious." _Liar,_ she scolded herself.

He held the flowers up in front of her. "These are for you," he said, pushing them towards her.

"Ummm…thanks," she said carefully as she took a step back. "And…I'm sorry for being so…rude last night."

"Make it up to me," he said.

She laughed in disbelief. "Make it up to you? How?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Bella regretted them.

"Come out with me tonight," he said.

It didn't escape her attention that he'd chosen to command her rather than ask. "I…isn't that what got us into this predicament in the first place?" she asked.

His grin widened, and Bella was surprised that his gleaming smile hadn't blinded her yet. "You still haven't accepted my flowers," he said instead of answering.

She reached forward slowly and took them from his hand, studying them with her eyes. "Sterling roses are my favorite," she said with a frown, looking at the lavender colored buds. How had he known _that_?

"And unlike you, they don't have thorns," he teased.

Bella gasped, but was too amused to be mad, so it turned into a laugh. She was surprised at how excited she was to see him. When she'd finally noticed him, her heartbeat had sped up and her palms had moistened. "OK," she agreed. "I'll come out with you tonight. But…I'm only in the market for another friend."

"I'm glad you said that, because…I have reached my girlfriend quota," he informed her. "One more and the others are bound to get jealous."

Bella laughed as she shook her head. "I have to get to class," she informed him.

He nodded. "Right." Then, "Oh, I almost forgot…" He opened the door of her truck—she would swear she'd locked it—and pulled out her used copy of Julius Caesar.

"Did you break into my locker?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yep," he said with an unapologetic grin on his face.

"Unbelievable," Bella muttered as she started to walk away.

"Bella?"

The sound of her name on his lips was like…honey and Bella turned around to face him.

"I'll be waiting here after the final bell," he told her.

She nodded, still looking back at him.

"Eyes ahead," he told her.

His tone was so matter fact that by the time she realized what he'd said, she'd already collided with another student. "Sorry," she said with a sheepish grin to one of the girls she'd seen in the halls.

"It's OK," the girl said, her attention fixed on Edward.

Bella stumbled twice more before she made it into the school. It was killing her not to look behind her.


End file.
